


The Mate of a Dragon

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Series: Mate of a Dragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Viktor krum, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Kind of Good Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Viktor Krum, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Submissive Harry Potter, harry is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Harry Potter was cast aside as soon as he was found out to have creature blood in him. Thinking that the boy would die, Dumbledore sends Harry to Bulgaria in the middle of winter. But when Harry Potter emerges twelve years later at the Triwizard Tournament with a very protective mate, what will he do?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Mate of a Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003377
Comments: 188
Kudos: 2523
Collections: Read





	1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he looked at the four year old boy. He did not think that the very dormant creature blood would emerge in the girl-who-lived's older brother.

He had to get rid of the boy before he draws attention away from young Marigold Potter that had been born and survived the killing curse. At least, that is what he said...

The toddler looked up from the large book that no child his age should be reading. Harry Potter was a very smart child, but for some reason had yet to say his first word.

"Come, my boy. I want to take you some where." Albus said as he stood from his chair and held his hand out to the boy who took it cautiously. 

The elder apparited away into the snowy, cold woods of the Bulgarian mountains.

The boy only furrowed his brows at the sensation of the teleportation. He looked around at his surroundings and had not even realized the weird old man had let go of his hanf until he heard a loud 'crack' beside him and the man was gone.

He sat down in the cold snow and felt tears roll down his cheeks. Why was he crying? He never liked Mom or Dad after they had a new child, and he never truly liked them before. All he wanted was to find the missing part of himself that seemed to wear on him everyday. He gets dreams of a family, of children with dark hair and his eyes, or eyes that looked like chocolate. 

"Здравейте? Има ли някой там?" A young voice called out. **(Hello? Is anyone there?)**

The boy stood up from where he sat and felt something as the voice began to creep closer. It was like the hole inside him was starting to fill.

When a dog wearing a large amount of furs and a grey and white dog came from the trees, he felt it.

It was like he was complete.

"Ангел? В студа?" The boy whispered as the two looked into each others eyes. "Душата ми..." (An angel? In the cold? My soul...)

The younger parted his lips. "Mate." He whispered in a unused voice. He rushed towards the boy and wrapped him in a hug that neither wanted to get out of.

"Viktor?!" A woman's voice pierced the air as the two pulled apart, but the older still kept and arm around the younger's waist. "Viktor?! Къде си?!" **(Where are you?!)**

"Mama! Mama! тук съм!" **(I'm over here)**

A woman with brown hair and light brown eyes came through the trees and stopped as she saw who her son had in his arms. "Viktor, Кой е това?" **(Who is this?)**

Viktor gave a bright smile. "Другата ми душа! Беше в студа. Но не мога да разбера какво каза." Viktor ended with a pout. **(My other soul! He was in the cold. But I can not understand what he said.)**

"Hello?" The woman said as she got down on her knees in front of the younger boy. "You speak English? How did you get in woods?"

He nodded. "The man left me here. I never liked him. Smelled weird." The toddler mumbled and Viktor looked happy to hear his mate speak. The woman translated to her son, who then wrapped an even tighter arm around him.

"What is name?" Viktor asked in rough English, accent very thick.

The boy frowned. He never liked the name people called him. "I don't like it." He said, crossing his arms.

"New... name?" Viktor asked and the other boy, who nodded. "Dimitrius."

The boy gave a wide smile.

Dimitrius. He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS TO ANY OTHER SITE/PLATFORM!!


	2. Chapter One

Dimitrius sighed as he felt the warm rays of the sun and a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. It has been twelve years since that night, and he does not regret a single thing.

A groan came from the body beside him. _"It is too early, my love."_ Viktor grumbled out in Bulgarian.

_"But we have to go to Hogwarts for the tournament."_ Dimitrius giggled as another groan came from his mate. _"We can not stay in bed all day."_

He felt his long black hair get a tug as he tried to get out of the warm bed in their room. _"'Trius, stay with me."_ A strong arm wrapped around his slim waist. Viktor was not usually this lazy, but with no Quidditch and finally getting a break from training, Dimitrius could see why.

_"We have to get up, Vik. Unless you want to be late and have someone come in here with neither of us dressed..."_ A growl came from the elder as Dimitrius put is hair in a simple bun that was resting on the back of his head.

He felt the arm recede and he moved so that his bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor as he walked, naked, over to the closet where their uniforms were. Dimitrius had only a slightly different outfit from the other male students, his not having as many leather straps on it, and having a large cloak that went to he ankles.

He heard the soft 'thump' a Viktor got up from the bed and walked over to were he stood, half dressed in the dark pants and had only just reached to grab his shirt. Dimitirus sighed as his tall mate pressed his chest against his back and wrapped his arms around the younger's middle. _"Those English pricks better keep their eyes to themselves, or I might take them."_

_"Are you saying I need to cover up more?"_ Dimitrius teased and turned around and planted a kiss on the mating mark that he had put there. The arms tightened as he felt the rumble of the growl that came from his mate's chest once more. _"Or maybe I should prance around naked, see if any of them-"_

_"None of them will have you!_ " Viktor growled as he placed an aggressive kiss on his lips that received a gasp from the smaller. He took that as an opening to slip his tongue into the mouth of his mate and almost groaned at the heavenly taste that met his tongue. One that he was met with every time they kissed and he loved it. 

Sadly, their kiss was short due to Dimitrius pulling away. _"We have to get ready, Viktor."_ He mumbled and kissed the lightly stubbled jaw. 

The teen turned back around the face the wardrobe and grabbed his shirt as Viktor took a towel and headed into the small bathroom. Dimitrius buttoned up the shirt as put on his heavy cloak before walking out into the hall.

It was empty, most of the students were either still sleeping or eating in the hall. He walked down to the hall and sat down in his usually place, and across from him was Adalet, who came from Turkey and was a master at healing spells. She was very beautiful with brown hair and large breast, but she also preferred women instead of men. 

"Good morning, Dimitri." She said in English.

He smiled at his friend. "Practicing your English?"

"Ve go to English speaking school, yes? I need to practice more. _Not all of us are a natural at it, pretty one."_ She teased, slipping into Bulgarian. It was the language that most speak, but that doesn't mean they still do not teach other languages of the many different types of students. 

_"Are we teasing Dimi? I would never wish to miss out on this."_ A large teen only a year younger then Viktor came up. His name was Codrin, and he came from Romania after transferring from the school in Russia due to his family dying in a massacre when a muggle desided to shoot down everyone in the town he lived in. He had an uncle in Bulgaria, and moved schools. He had also been trying to gain the attention of Dimitrius in hopes of wooing him. 

Codrin sat down in the seat Viktor usually sat in and conversations stopped. Nobody took Viktor's seat when his mate was alone. The last time someone had sat there, they left with a few broken ribs, along with a broken leg. 

_"What do you think you are doing, Codrin?"_ Ivan, a close friend of Viktor's, growled at the teen, who flinched but did not move.

Codrin smirked after regaining his composure. _"Can I not sit next to a pretty boy?"_

_"I would like it if you moved away from my mate."_ A voice growled from behind them and Ivan gave a smug look to the teen who had all the color drain from his face.

Codrin gulped, slowly turning around but then put a smirk on his face, confidant in what he was going to say. _"You act as if he belongs to you, he will never always be yours. Correct, darling?"_ He caressed the younger's pale cheek, receiving a growl and a hand around his wrist, tightening until it broke with a 'snap'.

_"I belong to Viktor, the same as he belongs to me. We are equals. I would never want anything else in my life but to be with him."_ Dimitrius growled, twisting the arm until he heard another 'snap' reach his ears that were slowly becoming more pointed as his creature side showed itself. _"You are just a cocky brat that will fuck and cheat his way through life."_

Dimitrius let go of the brat and sat back down in his seat, taking a piece of egg in his fork.

_"Bitch."_ Codrin's voice ground out but was silenced as another bone was broken, a cry coming from his lips. A whimpered followed as heavy footstep approached the boy.

_"I have been merciful to you. Be thankful you will not be convinced of harassing the mate of a drakon."_ Viktor growled and the boy fell to the floor with a sob.

The dominant slipped into the seat next to his mate, kissing his temple and grabbing sausages off of one of the silver dishes. Dimitrius kissed his mate's cheek as thanks and took a bite of his eggs.

_"Quite a show you like to put on."_ Ivan joked, smirking at his friend that he sat across from.

_"He just likes the theatrics."_ Adalet teased, picking at her meal. _"We will need it when bursting into the hall of the English brats."_

Dimitrius sighed. _"_ You _will need it. Viktor and I will be walking in with Karkaroff."_

_"Why is that?"_ Ivan asked, furrowing his brows.

_"Karkaroff wishes to show off his prized student. I said I would not go without my mate by my side."_ Viktor stabbed at his food and glared at the head table where Karkaroff had just walked in.

_"I see."_

Karkaroff stood to give a speech but had to clap his hand twice until they would quite down. Not everyone liked the man after he threw out their old headmaster, who as a fair and kind man that knew when to be strict.

_"My students! We will be traveling to our friends at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, and we will be a guest there, along with our friends from France. May I remind you that we are guest, and are to make friends, not enemies. Have you and your desired belongings on the boat by noon."_ The headmaster said awkwardly, still not use to the job of teaching.

_"Bullshit."_ Adalet scoffed under her breath. _"The English people are jokes, not even teaching their children the origins of the Light and Dark. They say that you have to only be Light and they will be the reason for our downfall."_

Not all Dark magic was as bad as one may think. It was just formed into what people saw as spells that had bad or 'dark' intentions, and that meant that it was not a good thing and so they made a light side to counter all dark things. But just because it can hurt people does not mean that it is not good as well.

_"They are going to upset the balance."_ Ivan added, voice slightly muffled by food.

Dimitrius rolled his eyes and got out of his seat. _"They all ready have."_

He walked off into the hall, going back to his room to pick up any last things that he would need for the trip before they left.

Sighing as he put another large book that was on healing spells into his small, bottomless and weightless bag that he uses for traveling, he thought about the many situations of his old family finding out who he is, and what would happen.

_"You need to stop worrying, my light."_ Viktor took the bag out of his hands lightly shaking hands, spinning him around as he did. _"None of that will be good for the journey we have."_

_"But what if they reconize me?"_ His voice cracked at the end, his gaze going to their intertwined hands. _"What if they see me as their old son? I do not think my soul could handle being away from you again..."_ Dimitrius' voice as he trailed off, remembering the time when a man had found him after getting lost in the Russian magical alley. That man had tried to touch him in places that he did not want to be touched by that man. Later, the wizarding news would say about a young submissive that had been close to being raped at the age of eight.

Viktor growled and raised his mate's chin so that he could look into those beautiful eyes. _"You are mine, same as I am yours. If any of those bastards try to take you away from me, then I will fall protecting you or they will die by my fire."_ A wisp of smoke curled from the lips of the dominant.

Dimitrius leaned forward, connecting his head with the strong chest and welcoming scent of Viktor.

_”I love you, Viktor.”_ Dimitrius whispered, shifting so that he could look at his mate.

_“And I love you, Dimitrius. I do not care for your life as Harry Potter. We will get through this journey together.”_ Viktor kisses his mate long and hard, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Dimitrius could feel the pressure decrease as the ascended from the water. When the boat reached the surface, students rushing to the small portholes the get a look of the school.

_"You are not going to join them?"_ Viktor asked as he sat up from where he had been writing a letter to his mother and father. Dimitrius shook his head and closed the large tome in his lap with a sigh.

_"I do not need anymore nerves."_ It was true, and seeing the school that is rumored to have moving staircases and endless halls, he did not need to see it until they unboarded. 

Viktor moved so that he could face his mate and look him in the eye. _"If they say anything, tell me who and where. Mother and Father have said that if anyone thinks about taking you, that you can leave the English country to go home. But only if you wish so."_

Dimitrius gave a gentle kiss to the others lips, sighing when Viktor put a hand on the back of his head to deepen it. The younger climbed towards it mate, straddling his hips and pressing their chests together as their lips moved in sync.

A knock on the door and the creak of it opening caused the two to pull away from their kiss. Viktor gave a low growl, but stopped when he saw it was Karkaroff. The headmaster looked startled at finding his prized student and his mate kissing but cleared his throat to try to clear the tension. It did not work.

_"Ah, Viktor. We will be making our entrance soon. Be ready and get dressed in your attire for the event."_ Karkaroff shifted as Viktor's stare did not hinder and soon left the room.

_"Asshole thinks I do not know."_ The drakon growls and Dimitrius turns the hateful glare away from the door and on to him, which it soon meltec into a look of love. _"Dimi, my love, he does not like you. It makes me want to tear him apart."_

The submissive shook his head. _"I do not care what the Death Eater thinks. He betrayed his country and will never hold my respect. I have said that and their is nothing he could do to me."_ It was one of the reason Karkaroff does not like Dimitrius, due to the fact that he also called the man a traitor in front of the whole school when term started.

Dimitrius slid of his mates lap and stood from the small couch in their room to put on his dark red furs so Karkaroff would be happy. Viktor did the same, admiring the way his mate looked in the long coat that hid most of his figure. It was movable, but hot by the way his mate had already took off his over shirt.

Viktor grabbed the black, circular fur hat and fitted it on his mate's head. He smiled when he got a kiss as thanks.

Soon, the two were off, walking out of their room with hands intertwined with each others.


	3. Chapter Two

When they entered the hall after the French, Dimitrius did not expect so many children to be in the hall. There were four long tables, and each was almost full. The performers went first, and after Gustav sprayed his fire, they walked in with the other student in front of them.

He could already hear the whispers and murmurers of excitement, most about Viktor, but some about him as well. He gave a quick scan of the hall and that is when he saw the messy red hair with obnoxious glasses on her face.

Marigold Potter goes to Hogwarts.

He wanted to grip Viktor's hand tight, but did not and kept his face stoic of any emotions and kept his scent calm and hoped the perfume that would mask his scent would work. It had said that it only worked best when the person wearing it was calm, so that is what he did.

They were soon escorted to the silver and green table, where Dimitrius could tell a lot of purebloods sat. Viktor had ended up with a blonde teen at his side, asking questions every once in a while as they ate. There was so much food that went to waste, and Durmstrang only had the amount of food that was in the first half of the table for a regular meal. Seeing it made him loose his appetite.

"Hello, my name is Theodore, Heir of House Nott. But you can call me Theo." A younger student with pale skin and dark hair introduced as he sat down in front of Dimitrius. Adalet had tried to sit there, but had been pulled away by some of her other friends. 

Theo looked at him for a while, trying to deduce if he spoke English or not. "I would like to say that you look very lovely, darling."

Dimitrius swallowed and looked at Viktor, who was still distracted by the rambling teen. He did not want his mate to be kicked out because he started a fight. So, he only nodded in response. 

"What is your name? I would like to know what to call you other than darling." Theo asked and Dimitrius stabbed his steak, hard and glared at it.

"Dimitrius. Only call me that. No pet names." He snapped, pulling the fork out of the meat.

_"My love? Is he bothering you?"_ Viktor said, feeling the irritation through their bond. The blonde boy that he had been talking to looked startled at the quick change from talking to him to Dimitrius.

_"He is just a horny teenager, nothing more. We can not start anything here."_ The submissive gave a simple stroke to the others thigh before turning back to his meal.

Viktor did not like that answer, but he dropped the subject, only whispering in his mate's ear before he went back to his meal. _"We will talk about this later."_

Theo tried to make more small talk after that, but stopped calling him 'darling' after receiving a harsh glare from the Bulgarian seeker.

Soon, the old man at the front began to talk. "I thank you all for coming so far to participate in this tournament. I hope that you have a good year here at Hogwarts, and that no lives are lost, and only friendships emerge. Now, off to your beds." The man seemed distracted by something, and Dimitrius hoped that it had nothing to do with him.

Not everyone was leaving right away, most staying behind for the dessert in front of them, replacing the previous dinner. Dimitrius looked at the staff table, gazing at the faces that would be teaching him. He could feel the eyes of one of the teachers staring at him, and turned his head to see who.

A man that he never wished to see was staring at him, a man that he hoped that he would never have to see after being left in the woods.

James Potter was looking at him, confusion on his face. Next to him sat a red haired woman in bright red robes. Lily Potter.

He was screwed if anyone recognized him as the lost Harry Potter.

_"Calm, my heart. They can never take you away from me."_ Viktor pressed up against his back, rubbing soothing circles on his sides. Durmstrang students noticed this and gave the couple room, distracting the other students as best as they could. _"They will not even know who you are."_

_"But they are teachers, and we have to go to their classes. They will see me as their son, and make a big show out of trying to get me back, away from you."_ Dimitrius wheezed, hyperventilating at the mere thought of it.

Viktor told another student that they were leaving, scooping Dimitrius up in his arms. Their friends and most of the other students would cover for them, making an excuse for their affection that they do not normally show in public. They slipped among the small amount of students, more following in hopes of talking to the famous seeker.

Once they got to their shared room, kisses were planted on his face. Dimitrius let his tears and fears loose, hugging his mate close to him, never wanting to let go.

Viktor soon started to sing an old lullaby that he used to sing when he woke with nightmares. It was a sweet song that you would never expect to hear from the rumble of the drakon's voice, but Dimitrius did not care. Soon, his tears stopped and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day they did not eat in the hall for breakfast, and instead walked through the forest.

_"I can feel the magic flowing through these woods. I love it."_ Dimitrius smiled and let his true form come to the surface. His ears pointed, antlers appearing on his head and flowers intertwined with them. His eyes became slitted like a cats and his skin darkened, the pale form becoming a nice tan.

Viktor did the same, letting his wings emerge from his back and horns from his head. Red scales dotted the tan skin in patches, the biggest on his bare back around his wings.

_"My little wood elf."_ The drakon rumbled, pulling him close. Their noses touched, rubbing together as they took their time memorizing each other. It was taking everything in Dimitrius' body to not pin his mate down and ride him until neither of them could speak.

A twig snapped in the distance, too loud for it to be any of the creatures that live in the forest. Viktor gave a low warning growl, and the bushes parted, showing a veela and a seer. They were mates, unbonded but not rejected, probably only having met out in the forest where they could show each other their true forms.

The seer, a young blonde with hair that went to her waist in waves, smiled a dazed grin, showing her teeth. She was a submissive, a rare thing to find in seers. The veela had been tense at the two, but seeing that they were mated, and her form loosened when Dimitrius gave her submissive a small smile back.

"My name is Luna. It is nice to meet you, Dimitrius and Viktor." Luna said, her eyes glowing a shade of purple. She had just seen a vision, most likely about the two mates in front of her.

Dimitrius cautiously stepped out from behind Viktor, eyes narrowing as he took in the two women. Luna was young, or at least her form was, and the veela was around Viktor's age and was at war in her head, probably wanting to protect her mate but knew that the two in front of her were mated.

"My name iz Fluer." She grunted, her wings tucking into her back. That was a sign of neutrality, showing that she would not be submissive, but not dominant. Viktor did the same thing with his own wings, but his had them merge into his back so that they would disappear. His true form melted away to show his human one. Dimitrius did the same with his own form, saddened by the loss of freedom.

The two mated pairs talked for a little while, Luna not mentioning his biology once. He was thankful for that, he did not want to be reminded of his true parents after such a nice day.

”Are there any other mates here?” He asked Luna before they left.

She have him a dreamy smile. “Some. There is another wood elf that is mated to an air spirt that graduated.” She gave him another smile before lacing her hand with her mate and dragging her away. 

“They are an odd pair.” Viktor wrapped his arms around his mate once more, and kissed him until they were breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Dimitrius (Harry) have a familiar? If so, comment on what you think it should be. : )


	4. Chapter Three

Dimitrius didn't even shiver when the cold morning air brushed against his body. The warmth that covered his smaller form pulled him closer until he was met with the very exposed neck of his mate. From his angle, it gave him a clear view of the mark he had made when he had been fourteen.

Giving a slow, hesitant lick to the tan skin, he giggled when the wing around him shivered, He gave the mark another lick, lightly sucking on the skin there.

Viktor moaned as he woke to his devious mate teasing him. Quickly, he flipped them so that his mate's back was on the ground. _"What do you think you are doing, little one?"_ He questioned, his nose tracing the smaller's jaw. _"We have class today."_

Dimitrius cried out when his mate grabbed hold of his semi hard cock. _"I-I wanted to-Ah!- give you a good- Oh Viktor!"_ He panted as his mates fingers left his cock and started to circle his sensitive entrance, occasionally slipping in to tease his mate. 

_"You wanted to tease me, then leave just as I was about to tip over the edge. You have done it before, little elf. I do not like it when you do."_ Viktor leaned on his knees, pulling away from the body of his quivering lover.

 _"No! Viktor!"_ He protested and tried to pull his mate back down. But he got an idea when he saw Viktor's cock. As he was reaching to the organ, a hand snatched his own hand away by the wrist.

Viktor clicked his tongue and shook his head. _"No, no, no, little one. We will not be having any of that today. We will be late to our classes."_ Dimitrius whined and stood up, pouting as he reached for his clothes.

Before he could put any of them on, a finger slipped inside of him. _"We shall continue this later, my heart."_ The digit was gone as soon as it was there. The submissive scowled playfully at his mate as he took his time putting on his clothes, knowing that his mate was watching with heated eyes.

With a flick of his wand, Viktor took down any of the spells that he had placed the night before. They both concealed their forms as they walked out of the forest and to the ship, hoping that no one was up just after sunrise.

It didn't take long for them to get to their room unnoticed, only one of the students had been up and they had left the boat to take a morning run.

Both in a fresh set of clothes and washed, Viktor casted a Tempus charm to see when breakfast would start. Seeing as it was minutes away, they made their way to the hall.

By the time both of them had entered the great hall, food was already on the tables, and a few students were scattered about between the four tables. None of the teachers were up yet, but a hand full of ghost floated around.

Dimitrius felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw that it was an old friend.

~"Asha! I did not think that you would be at Hogwarts!"~ He hissed excitedly as he picked up his familiar. They had bonded when he was young, and their bond was very strained after being taken away. He had tried to get her, but whenever he did it risked him revealing himself or moving to the UK. He didn't want to do neither, after learning about the cruel creature laws that he would have been put under.

~"My Hatchling! Look how you have grown! I see that you have found your mate, Hadrian."~ She curled around his neck like she use to when he was young.

He gave a soft, sad smile. ~"I prefer Dimitrius now."~

Asha gave a nod and Viktor squeezed his hand lightly and guided his mate to a table as the wood elf and his familiar reforged their bond.

~"They gave me to Mary! She did not know how to care for me, and they had told people I was her familiar! Those stupid humans almost step on me daily!"~ She complained more, but Dimitrius was still angry about Marigold. They had said that Asha had been her familiar, even after the girl whined about not liking snakes when he had found Asha.

Students trickled in from the entrance and sat down at their house tables, grabbing food as they did. Dimitrius had chosen a small bowl of fruit, while Viktor went for sausages and talked with Ivan and other quidditch players. It did not take long for most of the students to make their way into the hall to eat.

Post owls came through an opening in the ceiling to go to their children. Dimitrius smiled when he saw the Krum family falcon, Zyair. The bird landed after a hiss from Asha, taking some of the bacon that Viktor had been eating. The drakon took the letter and genitally petted the the bird before it took off, going back to Krum Manor in Bulgaria.

Viktor skimmed the letter before folding it and putting it in a pocket. _"Mother and Father wish us luck on our year here."_

The younger nodded, knowing that there was more that Viktor was not telling him, but knew that it was not something to discus in public. Even if some of the students did not speak their language, they still needed to be cautious.

After talking a bit with Adalet and her friend Marlena, they followed the student to the doorway, Viktor giving his goodbye. Dimitrius stayed with Adalet and Marlena, due to them being in the same year as him. They followed a small group of teens in yellow and black that had said that they were in the same year as them but were stopped.

"Hey! Is that my snake?" A loud voice called after them. Dimitrius knew who it was instantly, turning slightly so that he could see the young girl that was followed by a red head and a brunette. "That is my snake! Give it back."

"I am sorry, but I found her vandering the halls." Dimitrius said, putting a heavy accent on is voice. The brunette girl blushed after Adalet winked at her.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I have her back now?" Marigold stepped closer to him, her arms slightly out as if he was going to give her his familiar.

~"Do you wish to go back to her, Asha?"~ The teens in front of in gaped as he spoke in the tongue of the serpents.

The snake caressed his cheek with her nose. ~"Never do I wish to go back after finding you again."~

He turned back to the startled teens, almost smirking as he saw their expressions. "She does not vant to."

"But-but." Marigold sputtered and didn't even chase after them as they walked away, catching up with the others that they had been following to a class. 

* * *

_"They have a ghost for a teacher!"_ Adalet hissed to him as the figure floated through the chalkboard and started to go on about goblin wars. _"That is illegal!"_

The trio stood in the back of the class room, leaning up against a wall as the ghost named Binns droned on. _"In Bulgaria."_ Dimitrius reminded her.

The girl scowled at the teacher and raised her hand to see if he would notice, which he didn't. After a while, Adalet put her hand down and interrupted his not good teaching. "Do you talk about vars that have no meaning or do you actually have nothing else to teach?" Students turned to her in shock, some bolting awake after hearing her loud, steady tone.

"I do not know what you mean, miss?" The ghost questioned, a bored look on his face.

This made Adalet's scowled deepen. "You have not mentioned the vars of old, vhen dragons burned cities, or vhen creatures roamed free. Not even the Dark Lords that best the one right now." Whispers made its way through the class room, and his a ghost could blush in embarrassment, Binns would be.

"Now, you are a foreigner here, you do not know-" Dimitrius was the one who interrupted this time.

"You talk about vars that are not even of vizard and vitch. Vhat of the Black Plague a Dark Lord had made that had threatened the Statute of Secrecy? Or the time before the Statute vas made and Vikings thought vizard and vitch to be gods?"

Binns sputtered as the three Bulgarians nodded at each other and left the class, red cloaks sweeping behind them dramatically. The other students followed, mumbling to their friends excitedly as they left the class that they had thought to be meaningless and only took it so that they could have another OWL.

Marlena laughed loudly as soon as they turned a corner. _"That was amazing!"_

Dimitrius smiled and contacted Viktor through their bond to see what class he is in. _"Do you want to go and visit Viktor and Ivan? They are in a potions class."_

The girls cooed at him, making the younger blush. _"You just want to see your beloved."_ Adalet teased, making the flush brighter. This made the two girls laugh harder.

 _"Why am I even friends with you?"_ He groaned as they linked their arms with his, teasing him more as they made their way to the dungeons. 

Once they got to the classroom, they quickly and quietly slipped in without the greasy teacher noticing. Dimitrius' nose crinkled at the smell of the man.

 _"He is a dark Veela. Full blooded."_ Viktor whispered in his ear as he sat down beside his mate at an empty table. Hearing this made the submissive's eyes widened and he tried not to rush out of the class. Viktor put a comforting arm around his mate and pulled him close, the others casting illusions around the two so it looked as if they were just talking instead of Dimitrius freaking out.

 _"Dark Veelas hunt Wood Elves for sport!"_ He hissed, looking directly at the teacher as he did. 

Viktor kissed the top of his mate's head. _"If he even looks at you in the wrong way, we will leave. I will always be with you when ever you go into this class."_ He reassured, rubbing soothing circles on the smaller's back.

Dimitrius gave a hesitant nod to his mate before pulling away, the illusions falling as he did.

The class was fairly easy to comprehend, due to Hogwarts being slightly behind in their education. He had a guess that this was because of the headmaster.

It did not take long for the class to end, in which Dimitrius tried to get out as quickly as he could, but was stopped by the potions master.

He slowly turned around to face the man who sat at his desk, motioning for him to sit. Viktor stayed in the middle of the class room, watching the man as he did.

"I thought I recognized your scent from somewhere, Hadrian."

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other people that should find out about Dimitrius? Plus, I plan to have another familiar in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four

Dimitrius tried to mask his panic, but knew this man could see it even if he did managed to cover the emotion. Asha slid off his body, almost as if she could sense that something was going to happened.

"I-I am sorry, but my name is not Hadrian. If that is all-" He went to stand but his legs would not work.

"I believe that you know what I said. I am surprised that you did not remember me even after twelve years." The Potions Master drawled, watching Viktor over Dimitrius' shoulder. "We searched for you all over, but here you are."

The boy looked down at his hands and tried to search his mind for the answers that he was looking for. But, due to being so young, most of things he could remember were the Potters and Dumbledore. He shook his head, hoping that he could make some sense of this situation.

"I- this does not make any sense." Dimitrius whispered to himself, dropping the fake accent he puts up. "Why would you know who I was?"

Snape only sighed. "I am mated to your godfather. He became obsessed with finding you after you disappeared. I only met you a handful of times, but Sirius came back smelling like you every time he visited the Potters."

Dimitrius' eyes widened in recognition. "Padfoot. I use to chase him around the yard when he was in his animagus form. I almost forgot about that."

The teacher nodded his head, standing up. Viktor moved to his mate, looking at him in worry. The teen shrugged him off, also getting up to stand. 

"Would you like to see him again? He is here and would be delighted to see you again." Snape asked, motioning to a door that lead to the teachers office and chambers. Dimitrius nodded hesitantly after a moment, grabbing at Viktor's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Almost as soon as they were through the door that would lead to the teachers chambers, he caught a scent that he has not smelled in a long time. Sirius', along with a mix of Severus, the man had asked for them to call him by his first name, and a werewolf.

"Siri? Remy?" The Dark Veela called out quietly as they exited the short hall that lead into a sitting room. In front of the fire were two man that seemed to be the opposite of each other. One was wearing dark muggle clothing with his hair pulled into a low bun, while the other wore a pair of comfortable pants and shirt with a book in hand.

"Sev! Tell Moony that it's not okay to just sit and... Hadrian?" The man abruptly stood up, shock clear on his face. Remus Lupin closed his book and stood beside his mate, almost as if he was defending him. Subtly, Dimitrius scented the air once more and found the light undertone of fae coming from his godfather. Viktor stiffened behind him, noticing this as well.

"I prefer Dimitrius. It is nice to see you after all these years." He kept his voice calm, not wanting a fight to happen between his mate and the Fae just because of instincts. "I will not be able to stay long."

Sirus' nodded quickly. "Of course, I- I don't even know what to say. I, we searched for you after James and Lily said that you had been taken." 

Dimitrius shook his head. "I was not taken. Lily and James did not like that I had a creature inheritance. Dumbledore apparated me to a forest in Bulgaria, hoping that I would die from the cold or an animal." 

Sirius frowned, a growl almost escaping his throat. "Dumbledore helped us with our search, giving us tips and whatnot. But he was just leading us away..."

A bell could be faintly heard from outside the room, signaling the next class is starting. "We should go. It was nice seeing you all, and I will try to come back if I can."

Sirius nodded, Severus leading the two out of the room and back to the class room. "Damn, that was awkward." He chuckled sadly to himself, his creature happy to see that his godson was alright. Even if he did have a drakon for a mate.

* * *

Dimitrius rushed through the halls, Viktor closely behind him as they made their way through the winding corridors and stair cases. Neither of them slowed their pace, turning a corner where the submissive almost ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

"I am sorry sir." He stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the man that use to be his father. James Potter looked at him with curious eyes, something that made panic rise in his chest. Viktor stabled his mate, wishing the man could get out of their way.

"Who are you?" James asked, confused on why he knew this student from somewhere. He just looked so familiar...

"D-Dimitrius." The boy sputtered and got ready to bolt if he needed to. "Dimitrius Krum." 

James furrowed his brows, trying to connect the pieces in his mind of how he knew this boy. "You are related to Viktor Krum then, correct? I must have seen you at the World Cup then-"

"He is not my brother. He is my husband. We shall be going now, Lord Potter." Viktor wrapped an arm around Dimitrius' waist and walked around the man before he could say anything more. James Potter's face twisted into one of disgust. His daughter had a crush on the Bulgarian Seeker that was gay! He could never let the papers find out about such a scandal.

Down the hall, Viktor casted multiple notice-me-not and disillusionment charms so he could comfort his mate. _"Everything is fine, my heart. James Potter does not know who you are. He will never know who you are, and nor will his wife or daughter. Your name is Dimitrius, my soul, my mate, my submissive."_

A tear escaped Dimitrius' eye, but before he swipe it away with his hand, a calloused thumb brushed it away and kissed below the eye it fell from. Viktor peppered kissed onto his mates skin before leaving one on the pink lips.

Dimitrius wrapped his arms around Viktor, whispering thanks and _'I love you's'_ into the broad chest where his head rested. They stayed like that until the bell tolled and students came out from their classes.

When all the students were gone, Viktor took down the spells and cradled his mates face in his hands and kissed in long. They did not pulled away even when footsteps were coming towards them.

Mary Potter was not having a good day. She was looking for the snake stealing bastard who was not at lunch, along with Viktor, who she has grown to have a crush on after meeting him at the World Cup. Peeking into and alcove, she almost snorted at the scene. Sitting on the stone bench was what looked to be a guy and a girl kissing, but after a second look she shrieked in horror.

It was that snake stealing whore kissing her future boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions so far with the story?


	6. Chapter Five

"What do you think you are doing?!" They pulled away from their kiss to turn to Marigold Potter, who was fuming with rage.

Viktor tilted his head, confused on why this girl was asking what they were doing when he thought it was quiet obvious. "Can I not kiss my lover?"

The girl sputtered, cheeks flushing red. "But that's wrong! Boys are supposed to like girls! Not like other boys!" Her cheeks almost matched the color of her red hair as she became more angry and embarrassed.

"Says who? Your government has nothing against our love, so we can show it freely if we wish." Dimitrius kissed Viktor's stubbly jaw to see how the Gryffindor would react. Marigold did not counter back maturely, stomping her foot to get Viktor's attention, who had been nosing his way to his mate's neck. He ignored her, pressing butterfly kisses to the skin of Dimitrius' neck.

"Why are you with him? You could have done so much better than this... this bastard." Marigold faltered when trying to find a word to describe her view on Dimitrius. Even with her struggle, Viktor still growled when she called his mate a bastard. Pulling away from the curve of Dimitrius' neck, he faced her, his eyes almost glowing an unearthly red.

"He is better than everyone. He will forever be the only person I wish to be with." The Drakon sneered at the witch that was attempting to challenge his beautiful mate. _"We should go, my heart."_

_"Okay. Back to the ship?"_ Viktor smiled down at his mate as he heard Dimitrius speak the rough language of his home. He always loved to hear his mate's voice in general.

_"Yes, my mate."_ Dimitrius blushed lightly at the nickname and went to stand up but was swept into the arms of his mate. Not seeing the infuriated ginger, they left to go back to their room.

Once Viktor had placed Dimitrius down on the wooden floor of their small room, the younger stretched his arms into the air. Letting his hair down from the tight bun that he had put it up in this morning, the submissive sighed as he felt the tension release from his scalp and the waves falling past his shoulders. Taking off his heavy cloak that was required for their day wear, Dimitrius sighed as he slumped down onto the bed.

Viktor followed his mate's actions and also took off his cloak and sat down next to his submissive.

_"What did your parents write you about?"_ Dimitrius asked, remembering the letter his dominant had gotten at breakfast.

Viktor licked his lips nervously, tensing as he feared the reaction of the man next to him _. "They wish for me to enter in the tournament. They, my father mainly, is trying to say that it would be good for you and I to have money set aside in case..."_

_"In case of what?"_ Dimitrius asked, cupping Viktor's lightly stubbled jaw in his hand.

_"In case we have a child."_

Dimitrius' eyes widened and his hand dropped in shock. Viktor held his mate, wrapping his arms around the smaller. _"A child. What is your father trying to do?"_ Dimitrius asked harshly, not liking where this was going when his possible young were involved. 

_"This is his way of saying that he will not be giving me any money when I finish school. My older brothers already have been spoiled enough by my mother when they left the house and used that money stupidly."_ Dimitrius' form loosened when hearing that his father-in-law was not trying to threaten any of his future children, but tensed up when remembering that Boris, Viktor's father, wanted him to enter a dangerous tournament for money.

_"But you already have money from your Quidditch games. Why else would he want you to get more money? Viktor?"_ The man looked down at his hands, trying to not meet his mate's gaze. _"Viktor, what have you been doing?"_

_"You remember that forest we visited when you had thought that Dumbledore was trying to get you back?"_ Dimitrius nodded reluctantly. _"You had said that you wanted to live there one day. I found the person that owned the land that summer and started to save up with odd jobs and such. After the world cup, I had enough to buy the land."_

Tears grew in the submissive's eyes and leaped forward to hug his mate tightly, forgetting about the tournament, about Viktor's father, even about the small plot of land they now owned.

It was just them in their own little world. 

* * *

Viktor and Dimitrius strode into the room that held the Goblet of Fire, Viktor already having written his name on a slip of paper. It had taken a while to convince his mate that he should join the tournament, but that did not mean that Dimitrius was happy about him entering a tournament with a high death toll.

Walking past the age line, Viktor ignored the looks he was getting from the students that were in the room as well. He could feel the stare of Marigold Potter on him, the girl emitting lust from every pore in her body as Viktor was wearing a form fitting top and pants that were underneath the heavy cloak of their uniform.

Waiting outside of the age line, Dimitrius glared at the girl that used to be his sister. She was staring at his mate in a way that only he should look at him with. 

Dropping in his name into the Goblet, Viktor and his mate left the room quickly, not meeting eyes with the many people that were staring at the Drakon.

As soon as the heavy doors closed, students started to whisper to each other about the man that just walked out of the room, not noticing Mary Potter leave, following the two lovers with her wand in hand.

While trying to find the exit that led to forest, Dimitrius and Viktor were stopped by both Lord and Lady Potter. The husband and wife had scowls on their faces, the mates turning around in hope to avoid them but were blocked by the Potter child.

"I want Viktor to be mine, Daddy." Marigold whined to her father. Dimitrius spun on his heel quickly, eyes wide as he faced his ex-parents. Viktor lunged to protect his mate as a stunner was cased at the submissive, but he did not notice the pink spell coming towards him.

"What should we do with the whore?" Mary sneered as she kicked the unconscious boy at her feet.

Lily smiled softly at her daughter. "Put him in the secret room Albus has in his office. If you believe that this... Dimitrius has given your Viktor love potions, then once they are off, he will surely fall for you dear."

Viktor heard this as he fought to stay awake, his instincts screaming in his mind to protect his little Elf, but his eyes closed and succumbed to the darkness. 


	7. Chapter Six

Dimitrius' head was pounding as voiced conversed around him, his eyesight blurry from disorientation.

"... A heavy glamour is over him, very dark and will... harmful to remove." The submissive recognized the voice as the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "It seems our guest is awake. Dear Mary, can you go and check on young Mr. Krum?"

The girl nodded and left the stone room that only had a single window, giving light for Dimitrius to get a better look at the others in the room with him. Lily Potter stood with her husband. Severus was next to the Headmaster, eyes glazed over, a compulsion spell having been placed on the potions master. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was stiff as the magical eye was staring directly at the teen.

"Alastor, can you see through the glamour?" The old man turned, his charmed robes twinkling as he did. The bright blue was not nice to Dimitrius' sensitive eyes. Alastor grunted a 'no' and shook his head.

"Not really, it shifts between faces, just makes him blurry. Trying to confuse me. Maybe weaken it, then maybe." Dimitrius could smell the slight lie from the man, under the many spells that the man had drenched himself in. Some were protection, but others screamed dark magic. _True_ dark magic. Magic that was solely created to hurt, to kill and to posses and rule over. There was also something else about him...

A slight smirk was on Lily Potter's face. "Can you tell if it is dark?" She was nearly bouncing on her heels.

The man shook his head and the woman's mood faded for a moment. This made Dimitrius' pale as he thought that she might try to take of the glamour disguising his prominent Potter features, which was his weakest glamour. It only hid the small similarities he held between him and James Potter. Most of his other genes that he had gotten was from Dorea Black Potter. Any other Potter traits that he had was dissolved when he had come into his creature form. The other was his creature glamour, hiding all of the things that would be seen as unnatural to others.

"Can you-" A growl cut off the Lady from the hall leading out from the door, a shriek following closely after. Mary Potter came rushing into the room, hiding herself behind her father, who had his wand pointed at the door way. 

Dimitrius could feel the rage coming from the bond he has with Viktor and almost wanted to smirk. His mate could not be harmed by any simple 'light' spells that the wizards and witch in the room would cast.

An ear piercing roar echoed through the tower and part of the castle, something of pure fury and anger. Dimitrius could feel that his mate's mind was clouded with something that was messing with his senses.

Viktor bursted into the prison cell-like room with his wings on his back, dark red horns standing proudly on the top of if head. Many of the magical people in the room gasped, not expecting the Quidditch star to be a creature.

"W-what is that?" Lady Potter sputtered and was behind her husband with her daughter. Dimitrius scoffed and quickly over powered the containment charms that had been placed on him.

 _"My love, you can not kill them."_ The submissive purred as he moved to put himself between his dominant and his old family. Viktor growled lowly, wrapping his mate in his arms and checking him over for and cuts or bruises. 

_"They tried to keep you away from me! They need to be punished."_ Viktor glared at the trembling family and pale headmaster. Alastor Moody left the room quietly, seeing that the Drakon's attention was on the Potters and Dumbledore.

"Viktor! Why... why didn't you tell me that you were a creature!" Marigold seemed to gain some confidence, stepping slightly out from behind her father. Viktor's eyes glazed over for a moment, but then he shook his head and growled at the girl.

"What did you do to me!" He roared, gripping Dimitrius tightly in his arms. James Potter looked ready to hex the creature in front of him.

"Viktor! It's Mary. You still remember me... right, Viktor? You still love me..." Dimitirus was the one to growl this time, not realizing that in his rage that his glamour on his creature dropped. His hair lengthened and antlers grew on top of his head. But, as he did this, the glamour that held his Potter features fell.

Lily Potter gasped, in shock and disbelief. "You... you look like James..."

Dimitrius snarled. "Stay away from my mate and I, and you will not feel our wrath." After those words, both concealed their forms and quickly made their way out of the tower.

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. knelt before a handsome man that was wearing dark robes, sitting in a throne like chair. 

"Rise, Barty. Has your infiltration proved to be fruitful?" The Dark Lord commanded his follower, hissing words to the large snake that sat curled up at his feet. Hearing Parseltongue made the young man shiver in fear and pride, glad to have this powerful man leading him.

"Yes, my Lord. Viktor Krum is a creature, mated to the lost Potter, Hadrian. Though, now he goes by Dimitrius. Marigold Potter wanted to... have Krum be hers, but before they were about to take off the glamours around Dimitrius, Krum woke up and protected his mate. Do you think that they will be good allies?" Barty looked hopefully up at his Lord, praying that his information was usable.

Lord Voldemort hummed. "They will make powerful assets if we can sway them to our side, which I do not believe will be hard. Have you put the Girl-Who-Lived's name in the Goblet?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Keep an eye on Severus for me, will you? I do not want Dumbledore getting his hold on Severus again." Barty nodded and left the mansion, a crack of apperation could be heard from outside.


	8. Chapter Seven

They both had made their way into the forest, dodging questions from their friends and any teacher. Almost as soon as they stepped foot into the deep woods, Dimitrius broke down in tears, his fears having come true.

 _"My love, calm yourself. There is no need the cry.”_ Viktor cooed and softly ran his hand through the top of his mate’s hair.

Dimitrius hiccupped, another tear rolling down his face. _"They - they are going to take me away from you though."_

 _"Lily Potter only said that you looked like James Potter, but she cannot demand a blood or inheritance test without proof that you used to be her son."_ Viktor soothed his mate as he rubbed his back and sides. _"She will not want to reveal that her lost son is a creature and goes to a 'dark' school"_

DImitrius hiccupped again but calmed down, slowing his breathing down. The mated pair sat in the forest, comforting each other as the day passed by.

Soon, voices could be heard through the forest, calling out for them.

"Dimitrius! Viktor!" Seemed to be their chant as they searched with their wands out, ready for anything.

The younger perked up at hearing the voices, recognizing them. _"Adalet, Ivan, Marlena. They are searching for us."_

Viktor nodded and slowly got up, Dimitrius still in his arms. Slipping out of the strong hold, the Wood Elf quietly made his way through the forest to the voices of their friends.

"Viktor! Dimitrius!" Ivan's deep voice bellowed through the tall trees that the two emerged from. Their three friends ran to them, slowing down in front of them. _"The old man said that both of you attacked Marigold Potter!"_

 _"There are others searching for you."_ Informed Marlena. _"A werewolf, an Imp and Dark Veela seemed to be genuine about trying to find you. Do you know them?"_

Dimitrius nodded. _"Yes. The Imp was - is - my godfather."_

 _"Who are the others?"_ Viktor asked, wrapping an arm tightly around his mate's waist.

 _"The Headmaster and the Potters. The defense teacher might be as well."_ Viktor cursed, wanting to rip the Headmaster and his order to shreds.

The sound of voices started to loom in the air as leaves and sticks cracked under footsteps.

"But mum, why didn't the spell work! You told me it would!" Marigold Potter whined, her voice loud and high pitched.

Dimitrius could faintly hear Lily Potter's sigh with his enhanced hearing. "Viktor is a creature, it will take longer for the spell to fully sink in. By then, we will have taken away the Wood Elf. We will then have you marry and get bonded to Viktor. We might not be able to do the bonding if he had already with the boy, but we will work around that when the time comes. Alright, sweetheart? Lower your voice, we want to surprise them if we find them."

"Fine, mum." Marigold grumbled but kept quiet.

 _"We need to move. They are coming this way."_ Ivan whispered as he looked for a good path in between the trees. Viktor and the girls nodded while Dimitrius was panicking in his mind. Marigold Potter was going to take him away from his mate forever. She was going to take _his_ mate.

The group of friends silently made their way through the dark forest, almost running into Dumbledore and James Potter. The Auror and Headmaster were not talking, only wandering in tense silence.

Weaving through the towering trees, the group of friends stopped in a clearing. Dimitrius slouched against an old stump as he felt his energy leaving him. Having the defense teacher try and pick away at his glamours took a lot out of his magic. It did not help that he was keeping them up. Viktor saw this and went to pick his mate up, but Dimitrius stood on shaky legs and continued walking.

 _"'Trius, let Viktor carry you. You look half dead."_ Marlena whispered to her friend who shook his head weaky. But before he could reply, he started to fall.

"Dimitrius!" Four startled voices called out and Ivan quickly grabbed the submissive's head before it could hit the ground. Viktor nodded in thanks, picking up his mate gently.

Tucking the raven haired boy's head into his neck, he sighed. _"What have we gotten ourselves in, my soul?"_

* * *

Dimitrius heard mumbling as he felt himself begin to regain consciousness. His mind was blurry as he felt around the soft sheets that he knew could not belong to the hospital wing.

"... no serious damage..." A muffled voice spoke, those being the only words he could decipher before succumbing to sleep.

Viktor sat beside his small mate, head in his hands. His parents stood behind him, talking to Severus, who had been the one taking care of Dimitrius. Boris Krum was standing tall with his wife Maria next to him. One of his brothers, Anatoly, was shuffling nervously in a plush arm chair that was in Sirius and his mate's quarters. Boris had wanted to spend his son and Dimitrius back to Bulgaria, but the Headmaster just made trouble with saying that Viktor could not leave until after the Goblet gave the names of the champions. And neither ministry could get involved with the assault that had happened to both Viktor and Dimitrius due to the tournament being a neutral ground for any national matters.

Viktor grabbed the slightly warm hand of Dimitrius as he sighed.

All he wish for is that they could live on the plot of land he had bought, starting a family with their child.


	9. Chapter Eight

Dimitrius groaned as he could not feel the heavy glamours weighing him down. It felt like he was free.

 _"My soul..."_ Viktor gasped as he helped his mate sit up in the fluffy bed.

 _"How long was I asleep?"_ The Wood Elf croaked as he looked around the warm room. A fireplace crackled in front of the large bed, the three arm chairs looking well used in the past few days.

 _"Almost four days."_ Dimitrius' eyes widened as he tried to get up off of the bed, but his mate keeping him in place.

_"Viktor! The names will be coming out of the Goblet soon!"_

_"I know they will be, but I only care for you right now."_ Dimitrius hugged his mate close, happy to be with his lover. After so much stress of thinking that his mate would be taken away from him, he was happy to have a moment of peace. The submissive sensed something coming off of his mate, almost like some sort of anxiety.

 _"Viktor? Is something wrong?"_ Dimitrius pulled away slightly, looking his mate in the eye. _"Is everything alright? Did the Potters do something?"_

Viktor bit his lip. _"We are going to have a child."_

Dimitrius froze before a grin broke out on his face. _“We are going to have a baby, Viktor! You know how much I have wanted children! Why are you nervous?”_ The smaller teen held the Quidditch seeker’s face in his hands, brows scrunched with worry. 

_“You - you almost lost the babe from magic deprivation and stress. I was worried that I was going to loose both of you... I have not been a good mate to you.”_ Viktor hung his head, not looking at Dimitrius’ wide eyes. _"You have been too good to me, and our child almost died when I should have been protecting them. I - I failed you... both of you..."_

Dimitrius tried to pull his mate's face up to look at him, but Viktor kept his head down. "Viktor look at me."

Viktor glanced at his mate's emerald eyes before looking back down.

 _"You have done nothing wrong to me or our child. You have been a good mate to me, and you will be a good father to our child when they are born."_ Dimitrius cooed and peppered Viktor's rough face with kisses. _"I will never want anyone else, nor would I ever leave you. I need you."_

Their moment was broken by people rushing into the bedroom. 

"Viktor needs to get out of this room!" Boris scowled to his wife as he glared at him. Maria looked as if she wanted to claw her husband's eyes out.

"Viktor can stay with his mate if that is what he wishes to do." Sirius butted in, slightly breaking the tension. "And that mate is now awake."

The husband and wife snapped their heads to the large bed where Dimitrius and Viktor sat. Viktor almost wanted to growl at the scornful look his father was giving the young submissive, but repressed the urge. Now was not the time to argue with his family.

 _"Dimitrius, how are you my child?"_ Maria fussed as she swept over to him with a grace only a female Drakon could have. Boris was not Maria's mate, their marriage being the product of and arrangement and Maria not finding her true mate.

Dimitrius gave her a small, watery smile. _"I have a handsome mate by my side and a child on the way, I am as happy as I could be at the moment."_

Maria hugged the teen gently and then kissed her son on the head. _"My sons, you are giving me a grandbaby! Oh, how wonderful that will be."_

 _"Maria! Stop coddling them! They have gotten into this mess, and they need to get out of it!"_ Boris seethed. _"They need to get rid of that- that thing in the boy!"_

Dimitrius gasped, then letting out a low growl, looking ready to pounce on his father-in-law. He was about to, until he was stopped by Maria.

 _"Boris! That is enough! I have heard you belittle my son and his mate for too long! If I hear you say one more thing about them, you will die by my fire!"_ Maria hissed, a wisp of smoke emerging from her painted red lips.

Boris backed down, then stormed out of the room, shoving Sirius as he did. The Imp, even though he could not tell what they had said, looked furious with the Bulgarian Ministry worker.

"What will we do about the Potters and the headmaster, Maria?" Sirius asked, already worrying that his godson will be taken away from him again.

Maria thought for a moment before perking up with an idea. "We bring it up with the International Confederation of Wizards and the Hidden Court of Creatures. They will not take kindly to something like this."

Dimitrius shared the sinister smile the Drakon hand, felling the smooth scales of Asha curling around his neck, whispering secrets into his ear as she did.

"I have the perfect thing that will take Dumbledore down," Dimitrius glanced at his mate, sharing a soft smile with the Bulgarian. "For good."

* * *

The headmaster of Hogwarts sighed happily as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He had Dimitrius cornered, and Viktor will so be as well. With the new article of the Daily Prophet coming out about the attack Dimitrius Krum had done to himself and Marigold Potter, the public will be in outrage about a dark creature harming the Girl-Who-Lived.

And then that will be the perfect time to pass a ban on all dangerous creatures in the wizarding UK.

Dumbledore smiled as he took a sip of his tea, waiting for the Potter family to arrive in his office. Marigold will be a key part in the downfall of Tom Riddle, especially since that he has felt the change around the diary that he had gotten from Ginny Weasley. 

"Headmaster, may we come in?" James knocked on the door frame, Lily by his side and Marigold behind her parents.

"James, my boy! Of course, come and sit." Albus gestured to the open chairs in front of him, placing a tray of biscuits down so that they family could have some. "I hope everything is going well with your classes."

Lily nodded, smiling happily. "Everything is going good, professor. Why have you called us here?"

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea before speaking. "There seems to be something amiss about Dimitrius. Try and find anything about the boy, my dears. I have not been able to find anything about the boy, not even a last name before he took the name Krum. If we can find what secrets this boy is hiding, we can dismantle any trust the public has over creatures."

The older Potters' shared a confident smile, while Marigold looked out the window, lost in thought.

 _'Why does something feel wrong about this?'_ She asked herself, before snapping out of it.

Why should she ever second guess the headmaster's order? The man was always right, even when it comes to creatures. Sure, Viktor was a creature, but they could change that, make him forget about DImitrius and think about her.

Right?


	10. Chapter Nine

Maria, Viktor and Dimitrius strode confidently down the marble halls of the ICW's headquarters in France. The building moved each month to a different wizarding community, but has been favoring France for more than three months.

Workers turned to look that the family, mainly the vengeful air they held around them. Creatures walked behind them, joining in from halls that they had came from.

They all looked ready for a fight.

The Court of Creatures had not taken kindly to one of the few Drakons being threatened, even if this was only through a letter. Creatures from all around the world came to say the wrongs that Albus Dumbledore had done, from being skinned of their scales and plucked of their feathers to try and 'cure' them, or making them take poisons and be tortured just so the old man could learn more about their kind. Mates had been split because he had thought their pairing to be wrong, and children taken from their true parents so that they could be raised the 'right way' by muggles.

At first, Dimitrius thought that there would only be a handful of cases that would protest against the old man, but it turned out that they was over fifty. The number was almost sickening, each case having a family being broken apart by a man that proclaimed himself to be light.

Luna Lovegood and Fluer Delacour joined the growing number, the two blondes sticking close to the head of the group. Dimitrius had first learnt of all the wrongs through Asha, after her seeing the man threaten Fluer by taking away Luna if she didn't act normal for the tournament. Asha had quickly slithered away after hearing yelling in French. 

Another Hogwarts student joined quickly after the girls, Cedric Diggory and his mate Oliver Wood were tightly clutching each others hand.

Slamming the doors open to the circular auditorium, the creature's sat on the colored blue guest seats, taking up all that was there and then some, the Lords that supported Dumbledore looking faint.

Dumbledore was seated across from the Krum family, looking pale in his bright red robes. The Potters sat next to him, but no others sat behind the headmaster to defend him.

"The International Confederation of Wizards call this trial to order. The charges against Albus Dumbledore suggest theft, kidnaping, assault, sexual assault, perjury, stalking, hate crimes, and murder. How do you plead, Lord Dumbledore?" The main judge asks, a man in formless black robes.

"Not guilty." Dumbledore says in a strong voice. 

"Prosecutors, may you step forward." A female judge demands, gesturing for the two Drakons and Elf to come forward. 

As they did, Dimitrius saw Marigold looking as if she was in a battle with herself, trying to figure out if the side she was on was the good side.

Sitting in the wooden chairs, the creatures did not turn to look at the headmaster or the Potters.

"We shall put you under Vertiaserum if you do not have and concerns against it." The main judge spoke.

Dimitrius stood, his emerald eyes flashing. "I cannot take any potions due to being exposed to damaging magics that had put me at risk of loosing my child." Shocked whispers and murmurs could be heard as the submissive revealed his information. Lily Potter looked sick. At what, Dimitrius did not know.

The main judge held up a hand that silenced the Lords of the IWC. "And was this magic cased by Albus Dumbledore or someone under his influence?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Guards, bring the serum."

Two burly men in dark dueling robes stepped forwards, a tray with a vial of a clear potion on the plater. The Drakons each grabbed a vial, downing the potion.

"Now, let us start..."

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore, you are sentenced to Azkaban for life on over fifteen charges that have been uncovered today. There will be no bail, and any funds out had in our bank will be given equally to those of the many victims you have caused harm to. You shall be stripped of your magic and your wand will be snapped. James Potter, you have been charged with four crimes, along with Lily Potter. Each of you have thirty years in Azkaban for your crimes. Marigold Potter, you have only been charged with the use of an illegal spell and sexual assault, but the Lords have decided for you to be fostered in a different country will a magical family. You shall never be eligible to any heirship or ladyship that has been given to you, and your vaults will pass on to the next lord. This trial is done." The gavel slammed onto the desk, and many of the creatures were jumping for joy.

Dimitrius turned to give a deep kiss to his mate, a smile seeming to be permanent on his face. 

_"We did it, my soul."_ Viktor pressed another kiss to the Wood Elf's lips, the two trapped in an embrace. _"That man is gone."_

 _"We did it."_ The words seemed to feel breathy, his mind feeling like it was untrue for the man to be truly gone. But he was.

They had done it.

* * *

Marigold nearly whimpered as she looked at her new home for the rest of her young adult life. It was a large cottage that was surrounded by a healthy garden, but it was nothing like Potter manor.

The bright red door opened, revealing two middle aged men, both seeming to be the opposite of other. One had creamy skin and blonde hair that was falling low down his back, while the other had skin as dark as coca and shortly cropped hair.

But it was the white and black feathery wings that made her want to back away from the two creatures in front of her.

"Marigold Potter, we welcome you into our home, if you wish to come in. Our children are at school, and my mate does not speak English." The blonde man smiled softly, showing sharp teeth underneath pink lips. "My name is Kario, and this is Maeko. Are you hungry?"

After a few moments of consideration, Marigold timidly nodded her head.


	11. Epilogue

Dimitrius sighed as he looked at his growing stomach, rubbing his hand over the clothed skin. He could hear giggling from outside as Viktor played with their oldest in the yard. Galina sat in his lap, playing with the long strands of black hair that had grown to his waist.

 _"What are you going, my silly child?"_ He cooed, nuzzling his nose into her soft, black hair.

 _"Marko! Papa is-"_ Viktor came rushing in after a hyper six year old, who ran strait to Dimitrius. _"I am sorry, my soul, but he insisted."_

The Submissive smiled, kissing Marko on the top of his head as he joined his sister in Dimitrius' lap.

 _"Papa! Can you tell me the story!"_ The boy pleaded, wide eyes shining up at his parent. Viktor sat next to Dimitrius on the couch, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"And why do you always want to hear that one?" Dimitrius teased. "I thought that you would have grown tired of it."

_"Papa! Please!"_

_"Pwease, Papa!"_ Galina joined in, having lost interest in her Papa's hair.

_"Okay, little ones. I'll tell it again."_

The children cheered before going quiet, ready to listen.

_"On a very cold day in the heart of winter, a very bad man took a child from his parents, and left him stranded in the deep woods. A boy, who was only a few years older than the other, had heard talking in the snowy forest and went to investigate. He called out to the trees, and when a reply came to him, he found a beautiful boy that looked as if he could be from a fairy tale. He tried to talk to the boy, but found that they did not speak the same language. The older boy's mother had came running, worried for her son-"_

Dimitrius was cut off by a knock on the door. The mates shared a look, not having expected anyone today. Pulling the children off of the younger's lap, Viktor stood from the couch and made his way to the door. 

"Dimitrius!" 

The Wood Elf nearly ran to his mate, hoping that Viktor was not injured, but found someone else.

"Erm, Hello." Marigold said awkwardly. "I just wanted to apologize in person. I was finally able to get enough money for an international portkey, and I thought that a letter wasn't right." 

"Would you like some tea?" Dimitrius asked kindly as he felt Marko's head peak out from between his parents' legs.

Marigold paused, not knowing what to say. "What?"

"Would you like some tea? Or are you hungry?"

The woman swallowed, but then gave a hesitant smile. "Um, tea is fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for liking my Fic!!!

I have some ideas for one shots to go off of this, and I’m wondering what you would like to see!

A. An explanation of what happened at the Triwizard Tournament without Dumbledore. 

B. Marigold’s life living with two creatures and their children.

C. Viktor and Dimitrius sending their children to school/their jobs after school. 

D. Anything else! Comment what you want to see that is already not on here!

Thank You everyone and have a nice day!!


End file.
